Whispered Fright
by Gomp
Summary: Edward makes a startling discovery. Winry loses something precious. Alphonse is to receive a gift, but the gift isn’t what he expected. A story of twists, turns, and different possibilities. NonYaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Whispered Fright**

By: Gomp

Warning: Series spoilers will be present in this fic!

Non-Yaoi: EdXWin

I don't own FMA.

* * *

The rain was supposed to wash the blood away. 

It would wash it away and make the world better. The tears would fall, but the rain would clear that away also.

It would, it would.

But what if the bleeding never stopped? The tears were so harsh that no rain could stop the new ones about to form. The thick droplets became a nuisance, they weren't there to help.

Winry took shallow breaths; the pain was almost over baring. She was losing too much blood and the bleeding just wouldn't stop.

It had been an accident. That is all that it had been, but the mere accident was having a devastating conclusion.

A cry tore its way from her throat. She tried to sit up but her vision was too blurry and her consciousness wasn't yet stable. She was fairly certain that right after the accident had occurred she had passed out, that was why she had lost so much blood and had not attended to her wounds.

She took a deep shuttering breath, willing her eyes to look down. She had to see the damage, see if it could be fixed.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

A shrill scream tore through the midnight air.

* * *

Edward's eyes snapped open. 

His pen suddenly fell towards the floor with a loud clatter. Shit, he had fallen asleep at some point.

Edward sat up, forcing himself to wake more. He looked out the window, it was still night time. He sighed as he pushed his chair against the wooden floor, the chair loudly scrapped in protest.

He stretched his arms trying to get more feeling into them. Once he felt his body was suitable to begin to walk, he made his way to the window. He pushed aside the drapes and lifted the wooden frame. The night air had a stale feel to it compared to his homelands, but who was he to complain? Stars broke through the thick clouds.

"It will probably rain later." he muttered to himself. A guest of wind toyed with his bangs causing them to flutter around his face. He paid no heed though. The wind was a comfort; it always reminded him he was still alive.

Even though Edward was more awake, he knew he needed to go back to sleep. This time though, he planned to sleep in his own bed. No more desk. His bed was going to be his final destination. Besides, he had a long day ahead, he needed sleep and energy.

Edward began to undress himself. He un-tucked his shirt and began to unbutton it. The white fabric fell to the floor in a careless heap.

The creak of the door suddenly grabbed his attention. He turned his head around sharply.

"Don't you ever knock?"

Hohenheim stood in the doorway. "I apologize. I was worried you were asleep again with the candle burning. I hadn't heard anything from you in awhile."

Edward grumbled. There was no use in arguing. He turned his back towards the man, waiting silently for him to leave.

But the door never shut. The silence began to bother Ed, he turned to complain to his father. "What?"

His father's mouth was partially opened; his knuckles were turning white against the door frame. That caused Edward to feel slightly worried. "What is it?"

"Edward, what is that on your back?"

Edward lifted an eyebrow, not sure what in the world his father was talking about. "My mole?" It was a small dot that was barely noticeable to most. It was something not to fret about, that he was sure.

His father shook his head. He pushed the door open the rest of the way. His face had become rather pale, his eyes looked slightly shocked.

Edward didn't like the look his father carried as his father walked towards him.

His father wrapped his hands around Edward's shoulders. He guided his son to the full body mirror in the room, turning him so that his back faced the mirror. His finger latched onto the back of Edward's pants and pulled down. Edward gave a startled cry of protest. No way did he want his father to undress him! But his father shushed him and forced him to look behind him.

In the mid of Edward's back, right at the waste line where there was a dip in the skin was a red marking. It was more like a tattoo. A tattoo he was rather familiar with actually. It was a tattoo he had seen before in the past life he had once lived. A life that seemed so long ago.

Edward suddenly felt shaky; his hand ran along the soft skin.

…he had never noticed before.

"It can't be." He breathed.

No, no, no. He began to shake his head roughly. His eyes opened wide as his breath came in short gasps. His mind was like a machine. In an instant he placed together the past events that would lead to a conclusion like this; in an instant he was able to make sense of things. It wasn't that hard, not that illogical. But… how could this be?

His whisper held emotions beyond what one could comprehend. "…No…"

* * *

Al looked down at the alchemy array. Why he was doing this, he did not know. Call it a compulsion or a simple gut feeling. 

He stood to the side of the array. The only light in the room was provided by a dim candle. Dust covered the floor like a blanket, it had been so long since anyone had entered this building. It felt like a life time ago since he was last there, it felt like a faint memory. However, he had returned for a purpose, a reason. His faith and instincts were his guide..

It was time. No more waiting.

The alchemy array was etched deeply into the ground. Al poured water into the deep cuts. The water spread and filled the array.

The knife did not really hurt that much as it pierced his skin. Don't think Al came to kill himself. No, he needed the blood for something else, something much more important. With all of his studies he had realized one thing… Edward and he were blood bound. This blood bound went beyond family ties.

They had used their blood to bring back their mother. When they did the alchemy reaction and Al had lost his body their blood had mingled and become one. The Gate had assured this.

From what Master Izumi had told him, when Ed brought Al back, Al's soul was sealed into the suit of armor by the use of Edwards blood. Ed used his blood to bring Al back from the gate. So why…why couldn't Al do the same thing?

He was willing to sacrifice himself just to bring Ed home.

His blood dripped into the watery alchemy array. The water would help the blood expand, that way Al didn't have to give so much. After awhile of having a stream of blood leaving his flesh and dripping to the ground, the water turned a foggy shade of pink.

It would be enough Al finally decided. It would have to be.

"I can do this. I have too."

Al closed his eyes tightly, begging for some God or whatnot to help him. During all these years he had become quite the alchemist, but sometimes being a good alchemist just wasn't enough.

His hands balled into fists. Blood splattered to the cement floor, but Al did not care. He took a deep breath and allowed it to leave slowly. His voice echoed throughout the room. "It's time."

To Al, this would be the final conclusion in a chapter that needed to be closed.

His hands thrust their way towards the ground and the world suddenly turned a ravishing blue.


	2. Chapter 2

Whispered Fright

By Gomp

Don't own Fma.

**Authors Note:** Be cautious of time periods. They can get rather confusing.

* * *

Two Years Prior To Alphonse's Previous Scene.

Al sat by the tree. Fall had eaten away at the leafs causing them to be wrinkled with a dull brown color. He threw a rock into the pond before him. Ripples spread throughout the pond.

Al lifted his head towards the sky, bidding the morning air to warm his face. He opened his eyes to find birds flying across the sky. They were heading some place which would be warmer. They would leave and come back once the bite of winter had left.

He's gone, they had told him.

"He's not gone, he is still in my reach. I can feel him." Al mumbled to himself.

His brother had never given up on him, so why should he give up on Edward? Edward was out there. Even if it was a land or a place one could not see… his brother was still alive.

Al turned away from the sky. His hand felt around the grass until he found another stone. He chucked the rock into the lake. More ripples disturbed the peaceful waters.

* * *

A Year and a Half Prior to Winry's Previous Scene.

Winry sat on a stool. The smell of burning metal lingered in the air, but she did not mind. This was the usual, it was what she enjoyed. She poured coffee into her cup and ran a hand through her hair. She had spent the previous night working on a new model so she was exhausted. But no worry, her coffee would energize her…she hoped.

The kitchen door suddenly swung open. Winry lifted an eyebrow, an amused smile dancing over her lips. "Well look whose a beaming sun of light this morning."

The man laughed but there was obvious tiredness in his voice. "My dear, cracking jokes this early should be illegal."

Winry smirked before she swallowed much of her coffee. The black liquid had an off taste to it. She poured sugar into it. "Dominic, you need to stop doing these all nighter's."

Winry's teacher grumbled under his breath. He ran a hand through his greasy hair. "I don't need a lecture from a child."

"If you say so."

Dominic simply shrugged as he made a beeline towards the cupboards. "I need Carlson's arm fixed today. He plans to pick it up tomorrow morning."

Winry mentally checked off the name in her head. "Is Mrs. Harison still picking up her sons leg?"

Dominic nodded. "She should be here shortly."

Winry drowned the rest of her coffee. She stood and stretched. "Well then, you get some rest and I'll take over the shop till you're back."

Dominic nodded as he shut the cupboard's doors. He couldn't help but smile at his disciple's retreating back.

* * *

Germany, Early Spring 1922: The Morning After Edward's Discovery.

A Homunculus.

It was a man-made human that lacked a soul.

But, what if the alchemist that created it had the previous shell of the original body and simply reconnected the life back, even if it was with the Philosopher Stone… Did that still make it a homunculus? You must die and be fully recreated to become a homunculus, or so it was said.

Edward had died and Alphonse had recreated him to some extent. Al had reconnected the very life that Edward had lost at the hands of their half brother, Envy. Al had given Ed life once more.

Alphonse had used the Philosopher Stone to bring back his brother, but that didn't mean he had used the Stone to make Edward human once again. The Sins were always after their humanity, Alphonse was simply after bringing Edward back no matter what it cost.

Was it possible for Edward to be an homunculus? Possibly. But was he?

Edward did not feel like he lacked his very soul. He still felt human. That hew knew of, there were no extra powers he had obtained like the other homunculus seemed to had. Since his body was still present in the world when he died, he wasn't exactly created like the other Sins were.

However, there was one other possibility.

When Alphonse had brought Ed back, he had created something else…

But since Alphonse had used the Philosopher Stone, didn't that mean it ignored the Laws of Conservation? Izumi had once challenged those laws, claiming they did not exist.

Above all else, there was only one fact in life that always stood true. Nothing was ever perfect.

-

It was the early hours of the morning. The sun was ready to peak out from the horizon and brighten the world with the start of a new day, but far in the depths of Germany sat a father and son who had neither slept and did not encourage this new day.

Cups of tea sat in front of both gentlemen, but neither paid attention to their drinks.

Edward's words held a sour note. "The Stone, it was supposed to be perfect. Maybe it was perfect. "

Hohenheim watched his son carefully. Edward's head was bowed, his hands interlaced and gripped each other tightly. Hohenheim spoke slowly, hoping his son would listen carefully to his every word. "Edward, it defeated equivalent trade. But, you forget there are still the laws and rules of alchemy. No, not alchemy, nature. Al brought you back; he gave you life once more. But in doing so he still created a homunculus."

Edward looked up at his father. His eyes had a hallow stare to them. In the depths of Edward's eyes Hohenheim could see Edward's spirit breaking. His son wasn't taking to this new discovery well. He didn't think anything could really save Edward from the new reality he was suddenly being pushed into.

"Son, if you died like you said, then there was no way to avoid this path. Alphonse gave you life; once you die you can not return and be identical to your former self. The Stone might be perfect, but sometimes your definition of perfect is not the same."

"But Lust claimed Dante promised her life! To be a human again…"

Hohenheim nodded at this. "It is possible to use the Stone to give a homunculus a mortal life, but that is what the Stone must be specifically used for. You can't bring someone who died back without them being created as a homunculus. You would have to use the Stone a second time so they could become human. The other option is to simply switch to a body where the host has not yet died, but considering the Stone is now gone…"

"I would never use a host body for my own needs. That's murder." Edward stared at his father with challenging eyes. His father simply frowned.

So that was Edward's destiny now. He was to remain a homunculus. There was no way in hell he ever planned to try to recreate the Philosopher Stone again. And then there was the other fact that he was stuck in a totally different world which lacked the 'magic of alchemy' like his own world had. Even if he wanted to create the Philosopher Stone, he most likely couldn't. So now what? Did he live forever in the gloomy depressing hell known as Germany?

Edward shut his eyes tight.

Why did life hate him so much? He admittedly made a mistake as a child, was he ever to be forgiven? He had now become a monster. He once hunted homunculus, now he was part of their little club. But he felt so normal…

Edward mumbled to himself. "I killed them… did they feel normal like me?" Had the other homunculus felt the way he did? He had killed the homunculus so willingly convinced that they were soulless creatures.

Hohenheim sighed before he finally took a sip of his tea. He placed his cup down and answered. "Edward, the others are not like you. They had all died and were recreated from scrap. Dante had controlled them by the use of Red Water; the Red Water filled the homunculus with souls of the dead, it was what allowed the homunculus immortality. Since the Red Water was tainted, Dante could easily control them."

"But what about Wrath? He was placed back into his original body just like me."

"Before Wrath had been feed the Red Water by Dante, did you not say that you had met the boy?"

Edward had told Hohenheim some of his adventures with the homunculus. It actually wasn't by choice that he had told him. Hohenheim had sounded so desperate when he had asked Edward what he knew about Dante, Edward felt almost guilty to hold any information from his father. So, Hohenheim had known that Wrath was his ex-Masters child.

Edward's human fingers rolled into a fist. "Yes, I had met him."

"Did he act like a soulless shell then?"

Edward bit his lip. Wrath was wacko during Edward's first meeting with him, but Edward had to remind himself Wrath had been raised by the gate. That would make anyone a little psycho.

"I think he acted human enough."

"You two are not like the others." Hohenheim's eyes shined slightly. "You two are the same."

Edward rolled those words around his mouth a few times. The same… they were the same…

…what did that mean?

It meant he was still a monster no matter how he looked at it.

Edwards head fell to the table while he used his arms to hide behind. His voice was a whisper. "I just-I can't live like this…"

* * *

Present Time: Amestris, Fall 1923: One Year After Edwards Discovery

Alphonse smiled warmly as he stared out the window. The world glowed various colors from the evening sky. Pinks, oranges, purples… they swirled together high above with a mystic feel. The trees that sat near the horizon held a dull brown and a crisp golden color. The trees just added more beauty to the scenery.

The fall air was nippy, so Al had been able to convince Granny to allow him to use the fireplace. The sounds of the wood furiously burning resounded into the room. Alphonse turned and eyed his fire. He quickly decided that he needed more wood.

His feet shuffled against the carpet as he headed towards the small pile of timber which he had collected earlier. Grabbing two fair sized pieces, Al headed back towards the fire and stuffed them in. He used the iron poker to help guide the wood to a more proper position for efficient burning. Flames quickly engulfed the recently added members and set them ablaze like the others. Heat radiated out of the fireplace giving the room a more comfortable feeling. Alphonse sighed as he stared into the yellow and red dancing flames.

Yellow, they were the color of his eyes and hair. Red, it was the color of the coat his brother supposedly so famously wore.

A creak from behind startled the young boy. He quickly turned towards the sound, but upon seeing the face of the intruder, he calmed. "How is he?"

The elderly woman eyed the youngest Elric. A pipe was held tightly between her stubby fingers. She did not hesitate as she took a fairly large puff from her pipe. Smoke lingered in the air around her; the scent of it always enticed her for some unknown reason. She smiled at the small boy. "He has more color, but I am afraid he is still fairly worn."

Alphonse gave a look of disappointment, the same look he had been giving for the past week and so many days. Of course he was overjoyed by the miraculous reunion of a brother he had lost, but if one was to be honest; his reunion with his brother wasn't the exciting event he had always pictured. There were no hugs and kisses, only sadness it seemed.

His brother… he was not the same boy he remembered so well, the boy he heard so many stories about. His brother had remained youthful looking, but beyond mere superficial complexion there was age ingrained deeply into him. The moment Alphonse had realized the transmutation had actually worked he had ran towards the form of his still brother. He had shaken his brother's shoulders while screaming his name over and over, but Edward did not stir. It was then that Alphonse had taken his brother truly in. He was startled when he realized his brother was nothing but skin and bones. His golden hair had turned a shade of brown from the grease and dirt which was present in it. His hair stuck in odd angles, water dripped from the golden ends. His clothing was soaked and badly torn. There were even blood spots which graced the tattered wet fabric, but to Al's knowledge he saw no physical wounds on his brother.

Alphonse had pushed his brother onto his back. He had looked down at Edward's face and continually screamed his brother's name, but still no response was given. His brother's eyes were half lidded, and from what Alphonse could tell, the light that was supposed to be present in those eyes had long since vanished. He had reached a shaky hand for a pulse and was relieved when he felt the weak beat of his brother's heart. Tears had found their way and escaped Alphonse's eyes from both joy and sorrow upon seeing his brother.

And then a thought had hit him. Alphonse himself was whole, the gate had not taken anything away. The Law of Conservation…. it had not taken place…

Granny Pinako offered the young boy a small smile. She knew Alphonse loved Edward very much, but there was nothing Alphonse could do at the moment to truly help. Ever since Alphonse had brought Edward back, Edward had done nothing but sleep. Not from injuries, more from exhaustion and the lack of will to wake. There was one instance that Edward seemed to had awaken for a moment, but he had only offered them a quick glance and then rolled to his side for more slumber.

That look Edward had given them though, even if it was for only a moment… it sent a shiver up Pinako's spine. Those eyes, they looked…dead.

"Do you think it's smart that we let him sleep so long?" Alphonse walked across the room and took a seat on an olive green couch.

Pinako nodded as she joined Alphonse. "Yes, we should let him sleep for however long he needs."

Alphonse did not hesitate as he leaned on the elderly woman. Since Alphonse lost his family and had lost his brother (till recently) and most of his memories, Granny Pinako had become the closest thing to a dependable parental figure. Well, Izumi was up there too, but Granny was much more kind and sympathetic to him than his Master was.

Granny ran her free hand gently through Alphonse's hair in a comforting fashion.

"Granny, do you think everything will be alright?" Al glanced up at her hopefully. Granny was always the smart one, always the one that seemed to know all. Alphonse begged that she would offer him some hope, offer him a light down a dark tunnel.

"I don't know. " She smiled and took a puff from her pipe. She pulled the boy closer to her and they sat silently by the fire.

That fire was the only light that would be provided that night.

* * *

Alphonse had been rudely awaken, at least in his opinion, by the high pitched squeal of one of Granny's many auto-mail tools. Alphonse was pretty sure it was a drill of some sort. 

He pushed the heavy blankets away from his body and sat up in the bed that he occupied. The morning air was chilly in the room, but he didn't mind. He threw his feet out from the warmth of the bed and stood up. His long brown hair brushed his shoulders as he searched the room for his clothing. It didn't take long for him to find the articles he needed.

Once decently dressed, Alphonse headed down the stairs. His socked feet padded softly down the stairs and in the direction the annoying sounds of the drill were coming from. He opened the door that lead to Granny's auto-mail shop and found what he predicted.

Hunched over a hunk of twisted steel sat the old woman. Sparks flew into the air as she grinded a piece of the steel. Alphonse leaned against the door frame as he took in the scene before him.

Once the drill stopped and the room fell into a relative silence, Alphonse took it upon himself to finally speak. "I thought you retired."

Granny's eyes widened slightly as she heard the boys voice. "There is no such thing as a retired auto-mail mechanic."

Alphonse smirked as he stepped into the room. Granny turned her eyes back to the work on the table.

"It's for him, isn't it?"

Granny nodded as she reached for a screwdriver. "I will not have that boy wandering around in the cheap imitations which he now carries. Winry is not here to make him new ones, so I will do it myself."

Alphonse frowned with the mention of the young blonde. "Winry has been gone for an awfully long time. Usually by now she would give us a call or a letter."

Granny gave the boy a quick glance. "Her work is important. I'll send word to Dominic that we would like her to return home. You know Dominic keeps constant communication with her."

Alphonse nodded. "She is going to want to see brother."

Granny gave a knowing smirk. "You're right."

* * *

The world danced around him like a dying candle. Blurry formations and lights flickered in and out with a dull illumination to it. It wasn't that Edward couldn't wake up; it was more like he just didn't want to. He wanted to sleep forever. He wanted to stay in the comfort of the bed. To never wake up, never face reality again. 

But reality always came full speed ahead and bit him right in the butt.

"Granny, come quick! I-I think he's waking up!"

The figure which had been dancing around in his blurred vision was suddenly given a companion. There were now two blurry figures dancing around. One of the figures seemed to rush towards him. In a moment's time, a rough calloused hand rubbed against his soft cheek. The voice that came from the figure sounded distant, but strangely familiar.

"Edward, can you hear me?"

Wait, he knew that voice very well.

Edward's whole body suddenly went alert. He blinked his eyes rapidly trying to force them to focus. Slowly but surely the settings around him began to fill out with color while tiny details became more apparent. These settings… they weren't Germany anymore.

In a moment of shock Edward sat straight up and took a giant gulp of air which caused him to begin to choke. His coughs sounded more vicious then they truly were. Granny's hand rubbed the boy's back trying to help sooth his aggravated lungs

"Edward, are you alright? Do you feel sick?"

Edward's vision spotted for a moment, but quickly cleared. He was hearing right, he was seeing right. How did he-when did he? Why was he there?

Granny grabbed him by the chin and forced Edward to look up. "Child, are you alright?"

Edward could only stare at her. What could he say? …it was Granny….

Granny was not pleased by his lack of response. She shook his head slightly. "Answer me."

The look in Edward's eyes suddenly caused Granny to drop her hand. The dead, lifeless, sadden stare did not make her feel comfortable at all.

"Edward?"

His voice was not cold, was not threatening, was not really anything at all. It was neutral. "I don't get sick."

Alphonse stood next to the bed. He wasn't exactly sure what to say or how to react. His brother seemed to be awake, but yet he hadn't noticed him. Maybe he didn't recognize him? Al cleared his throat before he spoke. "Brother?"

Edward's eyes flickered towards the young boy who had spoken to him. A boy with long brown hair stood before him. His grayish eyes held unshed tears, they shined by the candlelight. He knew instantly who the young boy was in front of him. Alphonse…he was alive…? "Al?" He seemed so young…

A small smile danced over Alphonse's lips as he nodded his head frantically. Without warning Alphonse jumped forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Edward's waste. He dug his head into Edward's chest with the desperate need to just feel him. Edward had known who he was, he had recognized him! Just hearing Edward call him by his name suddenly made the world so much better, so much more complete.

It took Alphonse awhile to realize Edward was not hugging him back. He pulled back slightly so he could look up at his brothers face.

Edward was looking down at him, but a frown graced his lips. Those hallowed eyes didn't seem right against Edward's pale complexion.

"Ed, what's wrong?"

Edward's frown deepened. "Why am I here?" He said it more to himself then to anyone else.

"Brother, I brought you back."

Edward's eyes still lacked that internal flame which was supposed to belong. It was as if his life had been sucked away somehow. "I see." Edward leaned back slightly into the cushion of the pillows behind him. How had Al done so? The last thing he remembered was he and father were…his eyes went wide.

Granny was still in the room. She reminded both brothers of her presences when she stepped forward and grabbed Edward's face again. She turned his face from side to side while looking at Edward with a piercing gaze.

Granny did not seem pleased as she spoke. "Edward, what is wrong with you?" There was something wrong, something not right. This was not the Edward she knew so well.

Edward looked at her. His frown still did not falter. His eyes remained wide as realization took place. "I…lost…"

Granny's eyes narrowed slightly. Edward had spoken those words with such sorrow.

"What did you lose?"

"He saw… I…" Edward could not form anymore words as the memories flowed in.

Edward was dreaming. He couldn't be back, there was no way for him to return to this world. He didn't remember how he had returned.

Granny looked at the boy with concerned. "You?"

He forced himself to speak. "How did I get here?"

Alphonse was about to respond, but Granny placed her hand in the air to stop him. She looked at Edward carefully. There was something she did not understand. She was a patient woman, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. "Where were you all this time?"

Edward looked up at Granny. He spoke with demand. "How did I get here?" He had to know before anything else was said.

"I brought you back." Alphonse looked up at his older brother. He held a certain pride in his voice, he wanted Edward to be happy with him. He wanted Edward to be proud.

Edward's question came out with an empty air to it. "Why?"

Alphonse looked at Edward, the hurt in his eyes was apparent. Edward did not look at him, he simply stared straight forward with an empty gaze.

The words quietly left Edwards mouth. "I wasn't ready, it wasn't time yet."

"Boy, what are you rambling about?" Granny glared at the young man before her. She did not understand exactly where Edward had come from, but she did know Alphonse had waited years to see his brother once more. For Edward to say such words…

The words that came next shook Alphonse's world. Edward had looked at him dead on, his voice told him he was serious. "Send me back."

* * *

Al paced his bedroom. 

He felt slightly numb, those words had pinched his heart. It hurt, it had hurt so much. He had rushed out of the room, unable to think a word to say. He felt betrayed by his only brother.

Alphonse suddenly stopped his pacing and collapsed in the cushioned chair behind him. He looked at the carpeted floor, the bluish floor matched his mood. He took in a deep breath, trying to comfort himself. Edward was fine, alive… wasn't that what really mattered?

This was not the way he had always imagined things would be. He had always pictured the reunion with his brother being one of the most meaningful moments of his life, one of the most touching moments. His bangs hung over his eyes.

'Send me back.' was what he had said.

'Things aren't always how you want them to be.' His Master had told him that. She had said that after Alphonse had attempted a rather easy alchemic transmutation when he had first started his training back with Edward. At the time he had been trying to recreate a clock which had been broken. He thought he had done it perfect. The clock had looked like it's original form, felt the same. But when you wound it up, it did not tick. Edward had made fun of him for it. Izumi had told him that 'Things aren't always how you want them to be. You just have to keep trying.'

Alphonse placed his face in his hands. The clock had not worked because he had missed placed a dumb screw during the transmutation.

Alphonse suddenly began to blink. "Please tell me I didn't break brother during the transfer over."

A deep chuckle grabbed Alphonse's attention. He hadn't even noticed the old woman's presences. "You did not break him."

Alphonse looked solemnly up at Granny. "Then what's wrong with him? Granny, please tell me. He… he wants to go home…" When Alphonse had left, Granny had remained in the room with Edward. Alphonse hoped that Granny… he hoped she fixed things. He wanted her to fix Ed.

Granny had her hands folded behind her back as she walked closer to Al. She stopped only a foot away. "Time does allow wounds to heal, but patience is the true key. If one is not patient then the wound may never heal properly."

Alphonse stood. His hair still hung over his eyes, his lips remained turned downwards. "I can find a way to send him back, if that is what he truly wants."

Granny's wrinkled hands were placed on the young boys shoulders. She offered the boy a gentle smile. "Alphonse, your brother needs time to sort things out. It seems a lot has happened, give him time."

"Did he say more to you?" Ed had said very little when Al was there, maybe he would open up more with just Granny.

"He only spoke a few words to me, but what he said was enough. Give him time, that's all he needs."

Give him time…that was all he needed?

Alphonse always dreamt that all they both needed was each other.

* * *

Sit, stare, wait. 

There was no phone; they told her there was no postal service. She just had to wait.

But wait for what?

The quilt covering the top of her form was what gave her the warmth her body craved for. She sat in the chair by the window watching the dying world beyond.

She did not know how much time had passed. A week, two weeks?

It was a community following an orthodox religion that she stayed in. They did not follow the modern ways of the world, they preferred to live simple lives lacking the luxurious that she was so used to. They were far enough from civilization that the community was constantly over looked, travelers never visited the town. It was an agricultural community so they harvested their own foods, wove their own fabric, and produced their own shelters.

She did not fit in well.

They had found her unconscious body on the road and had done the best they could to patch her up. Her carriage, her auto-mail supplies, all her personal possessions were left behind. The carriage had only been moved so they could collect her body from underneath it. The carriage was so damaged that they claimed they saw no use in trying to salvage it. Dominic was going to have some major complaints about their losses. She attempted to smile at the thought of Dominic's face when he found out, but she found it a rather difficult task.

It was her first day out of bed since the accident. They had only moved her a few feet away from where she had been sleeping. They moved her to a plain wooden chair right by the window. They had placed a quilt over her shoulders and a pillow behind her back. It covered her body so she did not have to look at it.

Fall was in its later stages, the leafs were dead and the brisk air of a coming winter was on its way. The world outside just depressed her more. She looked down at the quilt that covered her form, it was hand made and was a plain white. She did not need more depression in her life, it was getting to the point that she was reaching her limit.

A leaf blew by the window, the wind was beginning to pick up outside.

There was no way to send letters, no way to send contact. No one offered to deliver a message for her. She was alone, she had no way to get home.

"No one will search for me.", she murmured to herself. "I travel too much for anyone to consider that something might have happened. If they do search for me, it won't be for a long time from now." Almost a year ago Dominic had encouraged her to take his carriage and do auto-mail repairs in community's where either there were no auto-mail mechanics or for family's who couldn't afford them. She had been more then thrilled to follow along with the idea. It gave her good training and fulfilled a longing of doing service for those in need. Everything had been going perfectly…that was until…

She ran a hand through her hair; her hair was greasy to the touch. It had been awhile since she had been able to decently wash it. She wore a long white nightgown that had long drape-like sleeves, frills bunched at the collar. One of the females of the household had given her the night ware since her own clothing had been ruined by stains of crimson red and the rest had long since been left behind in the damaged carriage.

Her gaze remained glued to the window. She watched as some fallen leaves were cradled by the arms of the wind and flew along the dirt path of a road.

Winry's head fell to the side, a frown now seemed forever etched onto those rosy lips. Her eyes fell to the quilt once more. The quilt covered the battered and broken woman she now was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whispered Fright**

By Gomp

I don't own Fma.

* * *

The candle in Alphonse's hand caused a glow to illuminate his form. He walked with his other hand curved around the light on the tip of the wick. The flooring beneath him creaked slightly as he made his way down the hall, down one flight of stairs, through the living room, down another hallway, and at the end of the hallway sat a closed door. Light streamed from underneath the shut door. 

It informed Al that his brother was still awake.

Alphonse stared at the door for a few minutes. He had come downstairs with a purpose, but, he was already beginning to forget his reasoning. Damn.

'Send me back'…

Alphonse shook his head to help clear it. So, was he supposed to knock? Did he call out to him? What was he supposed to do?

Alphonse was surprised when a voice called out instead. "Just come in."

His nerves suddenly leapt on fire. Why had he come downstairs again?

The iron knob felt cold in his grasp as he turned it and pushed the door open. Light invaded his vision as he took his first step into the room.

Alphonse was surprised to find Edward out of bed. He stood by the window, his eyes taking in the outside world. His long white sleeves had been rolled up to the elbow. His long blonde hair cascaded down his back, reaching near the waste. Edward had his arms folded.

"I had been expecting you."

That shocked Alphonse slightly. Alphonse blew out the candle he had been holding before he took a few steps into the bedroom. He placed the candle onto a desk that sat near the door.

"How did you know I was going to come?"

Edward smirked as he turned fully around to face his little brother. "You forget that the floors creak. You might not hear it well upstairs, but down here it's as plain as day. Besides, I know you to well."

Alphonse felt his face heat up slightly, and he thought he was being sneaky…

Edward motioned for Alphonse to come closer to him. Alphonse found himself rather surprised by how more loose and friendly Edward was acting. He felt happy by this fact.

Both brothers now stood right in front of the other. Edward almost gasped at the revelation that he now had to look down at Al. That caused him to frown. Edward had grown, but very little. He knew with in a few years his brother's height would tower over him. "Granny told me what happened. Alphonse…I'm sorry." His last words were almost a whisper.

Alphonse couldn't help but smile. Edward was sounding more human then he had before. Maybe Granny was right, maybe Edward was just so bewildered before that he was disoriented. He needed time to figure things out.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I never thought that when I did the transmutation it would bring you back to your original form, quite literally. I never realized you would lose your memories of so many years. You don't remember anything that happened, not at all?" A small sense of hope had crept into Edwards voice.

Alphonse shook his head. "I only know what the others have told me." Alphonse did not hold anything against his brother for what had happened. He had heard the story's, he knew the truth. When they had transmuted their mother they had done it together, Al could never blame Ed for losing so many years.

Edward took a couple steps away from Al and sat on the frame of his bed. He wasn't sure how to feel about his brothers loss of memory.

Alphonse noted that Edward still had that blank stare in his eyes. He wasn't sure if anyone could rid him of the hallow look.

Edward looked towards the floor, unsure how to start this conversation. "I had sacrificed myself to give you your body back. I don't understand."

Alphonse walked over and sat by his brother. He looked up at him curiously. "What don't you understand?"

"What sacrifice did you give to bring me back?"

Alphonse's eyebrows shot up. Oh boy, this was a question he had hoped no one would ask him. His eyes darted around nervously for a moment. How was he to explain himself without getting in trouble?

"I uhh- well, do you remember Master Izumi telling us about impulses? She once told us that-"

"-as an Alchemist we sometimes feel impulses on certain transmutations. You go by fact, not by feel. Yes, I remember her telling us that."

Alphonse felt his mouth suddenly go dry. He just hoped Edward didn't yell at him. "Well, I went by feel rather than by fact."

Edward's eyes bore into Al's. He was starting to get rather suspicious of what Al was going to tell him. However, he was not one to lecture his brother on using impulses in alchemy. He was one who had done it on many occasions. "So, what are you telling me?"

"When we brought back mom… do you remember that when we prepared to do the transmutation we had cut our fingers and allowed our blood to mix for the sake to give her a soul? Well, I came to a theory that it was possible during the transmutation we became one because we transmuted our blood together. We are blood brothers. I just knew if I sacrificed some of my blood and gave all my faith I could bring you ba-"

Edward's hand suddenly flew in the air, demanding Alphonse to go silent. Alphonse followed the gesture and did as told. He stared at his brother not sure what was going to happen. Edward pushed himself from his sitting position and stood in front of Alphonse. He placed his hands on Al's shoulders.

His voice was threatening. "What you did was foolish."

Al shook his head. "How can you say that, I brought you back!"

Edward's fingers curled into the palms of his hand. "That is not what brought me back! You are lucky, if the circumstances had been different at the time the gate would had taken you as a sacrifice. It wouldn't have been worth it!"

That stopped Alphonse. He did not fully understand what Edward was telling him. What did he mean if circumstances had been different?

Edward's anger drained away as realization took place. He was being rather hypocritical. "But, I can't blame you for following your emotions. When I sacrificed myself for you, it was solely on emotions. I will never regret giving my life so you could continue on."

Alphonse looked up at Edward. For a moment he saw his brothers eyes become gentle, for a moment he saw life flood its way back into those hallow depths. Alphonse suddenly jumped forward, grabbing Edward into a hug. He wanted life to stay into those eyes. He hated that hallow look Edward constantly seemed to carry.

Edward sighed as he felt his little brother's arms surround him. He wanted to scream at Alphonse for doing such a foolish thing. His brother could have lost his life to the gate. He, himself, just wasn't worth that type of sacrifice.

Al buried his face into his brothers chest.

Looking down, Edward took in the young boy before him. That was what he was, he was just a boy. He frowned, his brother was not who he remembered. It used to be Al always being the one scolding, not the other way around. The child before him did not understand Ed on the level he was used to, Al did not understand what they had gone through. If only he knew...

Edward was hesitant at first, but finally he gave in. His hands found their way around his little brother. Al felt warm to the touch. He felt alive…he was alive.

He closed his eyes tight as he felt that warmth.

'

"All you two ever had was each other. Now that he's out of your reach, do you think that gives you justification to just give up!" Hohenheim had looked at his son. He was angry at the boy who sat on the floor.

"How will I ever find him? How will I ever find home…" His voice was a raspy whisper. Edward had looked up, desperation reeked from his words.

Hohenheim had sighed. He wanted to yell at his sons reckless behavior, but he just couldn't. He knelt down to the battered boy on the floor. "I don't know, but you have always been able to find a way. You never gave up on the impossible before."

Edwards eyes had fallen to the floor. "Yes, and look where it has gotten me."

"It has given you a second chance."

'

Father… Edward took in a deep breath.

"Ed?" Alphonse glanced up as he felt Edward's arm's suddenly tighten around him.

Edward's voice was hoarse. "It really is you Al… isn't it?"

Al looked confused for a moment, but nodded.

Edward placed his forehead on Al's shoulder. Al never questioned the droplet of water that had soaked through his shirt.

* * *

Dominic pulled his jacket tighter around himself. Cold weather was never a favorite of his. He also disliked the idea of winter coming considering the usual decline in customers, but that concern could wait till later. 

Dominic smiled as a few kids ran past him while tossing a ball back and forth. Leaves crunched beneath the children's feet as their small legs carried them away. The children made a turn down the road, leaving his sight. He sighed as he placed his black gloved hands into his side pockets and continued on his way.

His auto-mail shop laid hidden behind the various others. He was known as one of the best auto-mail mechanics, but if you ever planned to use Dominic for business you truly better deserve it. And, in his opinion, if you felt yourself worthy enough for his services you were going to have to seek the man out. In Rush Valley every auto-mail shop looked the same. Since his was well hidden in the far depths of the booming town, it made his shop almost impossible to find. It was just the way he liked it.

Dominic pulled out his right hand from the comfort of his cozy jackets pocket. In his hand he held a silver tarnished key. The key slipped easily into the lock of the door, it clicked informing him he had unlocked it.

He pushed the door open with his finger tips. He noticed how badly the green paint that decorated the front of his business was beginning to chip. With his other hand he flicked one of the chips off the frame of the door and eyed the rotting wood that it revealed.

The door opened the rest of the way. Dominic carelessly flipped on the light which illumined his surroundings. He closed the door securely behind him and began to remove the heavy articles of clothing he had surrounded himself with. His hat and coat were placed on a stool.

Dominic's eyes quickly roamed around the front area of his shop. Tools were scattered everywhere like usual. Some papers sat in a pile on his desk, screws laid beside them. Oil stained the floor, walls, and tables. It had been awhile since he last entered his shop. It felt like a life time.

"Damn-it, Paninya hasn't been cleaning like she promised." Dominic's voice cut through the silence of the shop. Paninya had promised that she would look after his shop while he was gone. Obviously the young girl had not kept her half of the deal. He would have to scold her later.

Dominic walked over to the papers that sat on his desk. Quickly he began to skim through the various notes and such that had been left for him. None of the information on the papers held any significance to him; it was mostly possible future client's numbers and the like.

Dominic could feel a groan threatening to form.

He placed the papers back onto the table. He could consider the various business options later; there were more important things for him to be worrying about. He walked across the room and headed towards the phone that sat on the front counter. He picked it up and was about to dial when something on the floor caught his attention. There was a small envelope that laid carelessly by the door, the ivory color seeming not important, but like usual Dominic's heart thumped loudly with hope.

The phone was placed back onto the receiver. He headed towards the front door and stopped short. He bent over and picked up the small piece of mail. He turned it over to the side that held the tiny scribbled writing on it.

His eyes opened wide for a moment, but a frown graced his lips as he read the full name.

* * *

"I don't know." 

Al's sleeves were rolled up as he stood by the kitchen stove. His hair was pulled into a high ponytail while his morning attire hung loosely around his form. The sizzling sounds of the morning breakfast entertained his hungry thoughts.

Granny stood in front of the open fridge digging through the contents. "Well then, you should go see if he's awake."

Alphonse used a specula to flip an egg. "I will once I finish this."

The steam rising up from the stove heated Alphonse's face. He yawned as he flipped the egg once more. He heard Granny begin to pour some juices into the glass cups set on the table. He gave a quick glance behind him.

"We spent the night talking."

Granny didn't act surprised as she filled another one of the glass's. "This house has thin walls." She gave a small smirk.

Alphonse rolled his eyes as he turned back to the preparations of the morning meal. He got the feeling that privacy was an issue in this house. He was about to flip the egg once more, but stopped when a thought flooded his mind. He gave a deep sigh. "Granny, a lot has changed, hasn't it?"

Granny gave a "hmm" for a response.

Al continued. "Why do you think he seems so sad?" He flipped the egg.

"What makes you think he's sad?"

"It's as if he isn't whole. Does that make any sense? When I talked to him it's like brother isn't totally content or something along those lines."

Granny pulled out a seat and sat down on it. "You forget your brothers circumstances and the situation he is in."

Al glanced over his shoulder. "That's just it. I don't know the full circumstances and the whole situation my brother is in." He frowned. "I don't know much at all."

Al flipped the egg onto one of the plates. He grabbed the three plates which sat on the counter and brought them over to the kitchen table. He placed a plate at each table setting. "Granny, what happened to him?"

Granny narrowed her eyes with disapproval. "That is your brothers personal affairs, not my own. And don't presume I know much myself."

Al sighed. "But didn't you talk to him? You have to know something."

"I know as much as you. But, I admit, even if I did know something I would not share your brothers business. That is something you two must discuss yourselves."

Alphonse frowned, he figured as much. He had questioned Edward on many things, but Edward had barely given him any answers. He mostly had shook his head without a word to say.

But, there was something else that was truly nagging at Alphonse. Something he had not told anyone about thus far, something that he found complex and confusing. It was something he found even difficult to inquire his brother about. When Edward had returned, Alphonse had become his care taker when it came to changing his brother and washing him. He had seen a marking, a red colored print on his brothers back. He had never seen anything like it and it almost looked like a tattoo. However, even though much time had past between them, his brother never seemed nor sounded like the type to be interested in tattooing his body. Could it be a clue to where his brother had gone? It was something Alphonse was interested in personally researching, maybe it was the answer to many questions he sought out for.

"Alphonse?"

Alphonse blinked as he looked up at Granny. "Huh?"

"I said, go see if your brother is awake before breakfast gets cold. You said earlier that you two had plans for the morning, I'm sure you don't want to fall behind schedule. "

* * *

Things were still odd and rather uncomfortable for the two brothers, but this was something they both felt would be appropriate to do together. They both agreed it might be a good way to begin spending time with each other. It was a way to remind both brothers they were both finally home, they were both finally together again. 

To Edward, this went much deeper then simply paying respect. Al didn't know yet what he had done. He did not know what had happened after they brought their mother back, the horrible reunion of the family. He did not know that he had killed-

The remains of shriveled up roses sat on the grave. The roses had been tied with a blue ribbon. The ribbon was now stained with the mud from the earth, but it still held together the dead bit's of flower.

Alphonse bent over and placed the small carnation of flowers he and his brother had created together. Wind suddenly enveloped the boys as they stood on the top of the hill where their mother had been buried long ago. Alphonse closed his eyes as he heard the hallowing sounds in his ears. Sometimes he dreamed that those sounds were his mothers gentle whispers of comfort. It was a nice dream.

To Alphonse it felt like his mother only died about three years ago rather than eight. He was tempted to ask Edward if the pain hurt any less as time went on, but looking at the expression on Edward's face, he realized the pain was never going to go away. It actually seemed like it got worse. Even though he hated to see such sorrow on his older brothers features, he had to admit it was refreshing to see his brother showing more emotion.

Edward knelt down on one of his knees, a gloved hand stretched out as his fingers slowly ran over the engravings that spelled out his mothers name. The cold stone was smooth to the touch. His fingers traced the etched lettering, his mind collecting and memorizing what the stone said. The wording had been simple. It stated her name, birth, and mentioned her being a loving mother with two son's. She would be dearly missed.

'

"I killed her." His eyes were hidden by his hair, his lips trembled ever so slightly. He used the wooden door frame to support his weight. This was something he had been having a hard time admitting to himself, it was something that haunted him.

They had been arguing, she had been brought up. His father hadn't known the truth.

Hohenheim stared at his son with disbelief. "Trisha…" Saying her name took effort, it weighed heavily on his heart.

"Alphonse and I…" Edward swallowed, he didn't know how to say it. He didn't know how to find the words.

Edward suddenly lifted his eyes towards his father. "I killed her. I had created her…we had created her." Edward suddenly found it hard to breath. He had killed her because she was a homunculus. She was their sin.

He had justified everything because he saw her as a monster, not their mother.

"Edward…" Hohenheim could easily see his sons silent struggle.

Edwards hand reached behind his back. His fingers ran over the dark red permanent marking.

Shame… he was so ashamed.

"Edward!"

He ran as fast as he could from the room.

'

Edward suddenly stood. He did his best to control his breathing. "It's beginning to get colder."

Alphonse's nodded as he stared down. "They say winter will be coming early."

Edward looked over at his brother. He noticed his brothers nose had turned a light shade of pink. A small smile crept its way onto his face. "We used to always play in the snow."

Alphonse couldn't help but form a grin. "Yea we did, didn't we? Did we play when I was-"

"-Yes, all the time."

Alphonse frowned slightly, but not enough for Edward to notice. Edward didn't seem to like talking much about the time when he was a suit of armor. Alphonse had long since accepted that fact, he heard so many stories about that period of his life. However, it seemed Edward just wanted to black those times out.

"Everyone tells me that we were so serious during those days. They say that we never acted like children."

"But we were children." Edward grabbed his jacket and pulled it closer to himself. "We played when ever we had spare time. Those times were rare, but we still had them."

A chuckle erupted from between Alphonse's lips. "Roy once told me that you got the military to cover boxes of toys, comic books, and a whole swoon full of junk food during one of your hospital stays. It is still a joke which is shared throughout the military about you."

Edward's hand suddenly fell onto Alphonse's shoulder. It caused Alphonse to halt his laughing and to look up. Edward's eyes held a hint of surprise. "You still talk to the Colonel?"

"Well of course, but he's not Colonel anymore. He calls every so often to see how I am doing."

Edward's hand slipped away as his eyes fell towards his shoes. Roy Mustang, a name he hadn't thought of for years. It seemed like a life time ago since he last saw that mans face. "He doesn't know I have returned, correct?"

Alphonse shook his head. "No one does really."

"I want to keep it that way."

Hiding. His brother was now going to hide from the rest of the world.

"If it's what you want." Alphonse turned away from his brother and gazed back at the headstone before him. The flowers were bright against the browning grass.

The wind blew again, and this time Alphonse was sure he had heard words that the wind picked up.

In hushed words filled with tears and agony, came the subtle words: "Mother, please be forever in peace."

The sounds of rubber soles hitting dirt came from Edward as he turned and began to descend down the hill.

Alphonse blinked as he watched his brother leave.

* * *

Grease and oils mixed on her finger tips as she worked away on the port of Edwards shoulder. 

"The arm was made from scrap, but the leg was a spare Winry had left behind. I simply had to do some adjustments. It wont compare to your old auto-mail, but until Winry returns it will suffice. Maybe you can convince her to give you a new model of hers. She has come a long way. "

Edward looked at the auto-mail arm Granny planned to connect to him. The arm resembled the same design his past one was. He touched one of the silver fingers of the steel limb. The finger bent with easy, the hinges seemed perfect.

Across from the steel arm and leg laid the old limbs he had been carrying. The arm he had been using resembled an ivory skin tone, it was much smaller and skinner then the metallic limb. It never worked well, all it really did was fool others to think he was mildly normal.

"Where is she?"

Granny looked at Edward. His eyes remained on the fake limbs that sat on the work table. "Winry for the past few years was training in Rush Valley. A year ago her trainer, Dominic, sent her out to travel around to secluded areas that were in need of an auto-mail mechanic. He felt it was the best way for her to finish her training."

"Oh." Was Edward's only reply. He had not seen his blonde female friend for such a long time. He was curious to how much she had changed, or generally in her case, how much she remained the same.

Granny grabbed a screw driver as she began to tinker with a screw. "We haven't heard from her for awhile now. It's been roughly two months since I last had contact with the child, but hopefully Dominic can contact her soon so she can return home. I sent him a letter delivering the news. I'm sure she would like to see you."

Edward glanced at Granny with a raised eyebrow, however little emotion played behind his golden orbs. "Does she usually go so long without contact?" Two months seemed deeply out of character of Winry. The young girl loved her Grandmother, he found it hard to believe she would not even send a letter in that time.

Granny sighed as she began to twist two wires together. The wires internally tickled Ed, but he ignored it.

"All of you are aging. She is becoming slowly more independent. I admit two months is the longest time that Winry has gone without any contact, but generally she goes between three weeks to a month and a half. You forget she is a young woman now, she is mature enough to take care of herself." Granny offered a small smirk. "Just like yourself."

Edward frowned. "When did you message Dominic?"

"A few days ago. He hasn't sent a reply yet, but Dominic is a busy man."

Granny suddenly stood as she wiped her hands against her apron. She turned and yelled towards the open door. "Alphonse, your assistance will be needed!"

She turned back to Edward. "It's time."

* * *

Al sat on the floor with a book open in his lap. He pointed at one of the arrays drawn in the book. "Izumi doesn't feel that this one is appropriate. But, considering the density of the material I would think this array would be perfect." 

Edward glanced down at the page. "Izumi is right, you are going to want the array with the double hexagon. The octagon is good when considering density, but don't forget the necessary calculations that need to take place. It just wouldn't work properly."

The words of alchemy seemed so foreign to Edward, yet he remembered the methods like remembering how to bend one of his metal fingers. Besides, he had to admit, he much preferred the talking of alchemy rather then the questioning of the past. He was not ready to talk about things, he had so much to sort out.

Edward suddenly looked at his hands. One was metal, the other was human. Curiously he wondered if he could still do alchemy. He had not tried yet…

Al sighed. So he was wrong after all about the array. Al was no fool, he knew he was a brilliant alchemist, but still he did not compare to his two biggest rivals. His teacher and brother.

"Are you sure? I mean, it would still work right?"

Edward slowly shook his head. "It just wont. You could partial create what you're after, but it simply wont work correctly."

With disappointment Al shut the book and placed it on the table next the couch. He watched his brother as he laid on the cushions. They had reconnected his brothers arm and leg, but surprisingly his brother was recovering extremely quickly. In actuality, he had never seen anyone handle the recounting of the nerves so well. His brother didn't even really react harshly when they had done so, he had bitten his lip and grumbled a few curse words.

Al watched as Edward's eyes slowly fell closed. His brothers hair was undone and laid down the sides of his shoulders. It was a long mane that was the color of the sun. His brothers face had thinned out, his skin was a pale white, much paler then their childhood days. Even though his brother slept, he had heavy dark bags that seemed permanent under his eyes. His nose was small and round, it fit his face well. He had always had long eyelashes, a feminine feature that was given to the both of them. His brother had grown so much older then he last remembered. He had seen pictures of him, but never believed that was what he had truly looked like. However, here he was laying before him… the pictures had not lied.

Alphonse sighed as he placed his head against the side of the couch. He frowned as the words 'Send me back' haunted him once more. He kept wanting to inquire his brother about those three words. Why did he want to go back? Wasn't home where he would want to be?

"Al?"

Al looked up to find Edward's eyes looking down at him. Edward looked slightly curious, but that was the extent of emotion that could be found on the boys features.

Alphonse took a deep breath. Maybe he was being selfish not asking his brother what he truly wanted. Maybe…"Are you mad I brought you back? Do you…do you want to go back?"

A look of surprise blossomed on the blondes features. It was then he recalled the words of him telling his brother to send him back. It was something Edward did not want to explain. There was such deep rooted reasoning's to why he said that…

'

He turned and looked up, seeing the eyes of the man who had cared for him. The palms of the mans hands were pressed against the tiny glass window. The mans eyes mirrored the horror he saw below.

The boy looking up formed his last word. "Father."

The booming sound of gunshots rang out.

'

"Alphonse, you are misunderstanding me. I am not mad at you for bringing me back. I just…" He stopped, unable to continue.

His brother looked up at him, begging him to just finish what he was about to say.

Edward suddenly sat up. The pain was nothing but a dull reminder now. He groaned slightly as he forced his auto-mail fingers to move one by one. He had recovered quicker than he had ever before, but Edward did not find that surprising. Internally it killed him to know that fact, but he pushed those emotions aside.

He stood on his own feet, being reunited with the feeling of auto-mail once again. He was careful as he stretched his body and popped a few bones. Alphonse simply sat on the floor as he stared up at his brother.

Edward turned his back away from Al. He didn't want to see those questioning eyes. "Al…" Edward took a deep breath. Why was it so hard to speak to his little brother? He used to tell Alphonse everything…

But things had happened, the world had changed, so much was not the same.

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

Edward's head fell forward, his long hair swayed with his movements. "I simply don't know how to say it."

How was he supposed to tell him about himself. How was he to tell Al the horrors of the past, like the death of their mother. How was he to tell Al about…

…about father…

* * *

The boys were in the other room while Granny sat in the dining room smoking her pipe. Her eyes were closed as her thoughts ran deep. 

Her thoughts toyed with many things. They went from that nights dinner, to Al, to Edward…

But mostly they surrounded her Granddaughter. She missed the company of the young girl, but she had long since accepted the fact that it was time for her to let Winry go. She was at the age that she needed to follow her own path in life. However, she found it disappointing that her Granddaughter had not even bothered to send her a letter recently. She silently hoped that she wasn't following the same trend that the brothers did. She remembered how it had felt years ago to never receive a phone call or a letter from those boys. They had worried her so.

She took a deep puff from her pipe. Her nose flared as the smoke left her nostrils.

Was her Granddaughter safe?

And as if an angel had read her thoughts, the phone rang.


End file.
